shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Good Chemistry
Good Chemistry is the first episode of the fifth season of Surviving High School. The episode introduces the character of Ben Kale, a freshman in the nerd clique. It follows Ben as he tries to help his lab partners get along and resolve their issues when a secret is revealed and tears them apart. Synopsis Help Ben reform his lab group! Plot The episode begins with freshman Ben Kale walking down the hallway with Erik Ericson. Ben talks with him about his love for the sciences and how he took extra classes in middle school so he could jump ahead in high school and take chemistry sooner. The conversation is interrupted by Ryan Powell who demands that Ben give him the answers to a class he's taking. Giving Ryan the wrong answers on purpose, Ben explains later to Erik that he always gave wrong answers to the people who hassalled him for them. Erik says that he learned how to deal with bullies from Colt Warren, much to Ben's surprise. Ben says that Colt is a member of his chemistry group which is having problems working together (a flashback indicates that Sam and Colt are often too busy flirting and making out to help). Arriving to his class, he takes a seat next to his partner, Denni Fallon, who looks anxious and sad. When he asks what's wrong, Denni explains that she's having trouble bearing a huge secret: when she and Colt were in detention together, they shared a kiss. Much to their surprise, Sam was behind them and overheard Denni's story about the kiss. Having her suspicions of Colt cheating confirmed, Sam becomes angry with the two of them. Colt dismisses the incident, calling the kiss he had with Denni an accident. This enrages Sam who finds it hard to believe he could kiss another girl on accident. The rest of the lab turns into a disaster when Denni can't focus out of feeling guilt for being the cause of the fight and Sam begins to throw beakers at Colt. The teacher quickly breaks up the argument and warns them that if they cannot get along, they will not be able to pass the upcoming test. This worries Ben since it could be the grade that decides whether or not he has a straight A average. Taking a seat with the other nerds at lunch, Dexter comments on how easy life is for those who are popular. Ben denies this, saying that even though they are popular, they have issues in their life too. He nods toward Sam and explains that she just discovered that her boyfriend cheated on her. Telling the nerds of his lab dilemma, Dexter says that he should talk to them individually and help them resolve their problems separately. Going to talk to Denni, Ben finds her at home and asks if she wants to hang out to get her mind off of Colt and Sam. She agrees to this and they decide to pick one of the movies Ben brought over to watch. After the movie they play a video game and go out for a drink. While they are drinking at their table, Ben is able to ease Denni's guilt about Sam and Colt's breakup, saying that she could have done a lot worse and she didn't mean for it to happen. The two of them hug when Denni goes home, signifying the start of a friendship for them. When Ben goes to talk to Sam the next day, she is benched by Taylor and Jessica for being heated and being way out of line with the girls. Mistakening Ben for wanting to ask her out, Ben denies this idea before explaining that her fighting with Colt makes it hard for him to get an A on the lab. Bringing her to a gym a couple blocks away from school, Ben makes Sam take her out her inner frustration on a punching dummy. Pretending to be Colt, Ben talks as if he is her ex-boyfriend while Sam punches the dummy. Sam later thanks Ben for allowing her to get her anger out in a healthy manner. Lastly, Ben heads to go talk to Colt. Deciding to use his psychology classes, Ben brings Colt home with him to play a psychological exercise. In order to understand how Colt thinks, he asks him to list words that come into his mind when Ben says something related to Sam. At the end of it, Ben concludes that Colt was being a jerk about the situation and is dismissing the fact that he cheated on his girlfriend when it really hurt Sam. This surprises Colt who begins to think through his actions. He thanks Ben and tells him that he'll think about it some more. The next day the group is able to work together well in order to get a perfect grade, solidifying Ben's grade at an A+. Sam and Colt's relationship is not salvaged however when Sam confesses to Colt that she doesn't know when she will be able to forgive him or get back together with him. Ben watches feeling guilty that he couldn't save their relationship but Denni reminds him that he did all he could. Bonus Scene Ben uses a psychological exercise to explore Colt's past life. Colt becomes animalistic and is about to attack Ben when Ben is able to snap him out of it. Characters *Ben Kale *Colt Warren *Sam Hill *Denni Fallon *Erik Ericson *Dexter Albright *Brendan Berg *Jessica Blair *Taylor Vale *Ryan Powell Category:Episodes Category:The New Girl Category:Year 3